Brief moments with you are the loved ones
by FairyTailFreak
Summary: This is a collection of various one-shots, each one of them set on a moment in Natsu and Gray's life together. (Rated K to begin with, and the genres may change as well, Romance/Humor for now)
1. Moment 1, Hiccups

Chapter 1: Moment 1; Hiccups

**Summary: **This is a collection of various one-shots, each one of them set on a moment in Natsu and Gray's life together.

**Pairing: **Natsu x Gray, Gray x Natsu, Graytsu etc.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters, it all belongs to it's rightful Master and Owner Hiro Mashima!

I just ship the pairings and do the plot on my own.

* * *

Gray leaned down closer to his pink haired boyfriend and was about to kiss him, "Natsu I lo-hiccup-!" The ice make Mage sat up straight again on the couch they where seated on with a surprised look on his features. He glanced back at his boyfriend who know where laughing his ass off, clutching onto his own stomach for dear life has he tried his best not to fall of the seat.

"Gray!" he cried out in between the assaults of laughter, "I had no idea you where so cute when you have hiccups! Did you even hear the sound you made!?"

"I heard it loud and clea-hiccup-r," the raven mumbled, sort of pissed at himself for choosing the right time to get hiccups, "So now you can stop l-hiccup-aughing."

That didn't help at all since this only made the rosette burst into new laughter. Gray let out a sigh before standing up and proceeded into the kitchen to get something to drink, hopefully that would help. The raven turned on the faucet and took out a glass from the cupboard before filling it with water, turning off the tap as he let the cold water down his throat, but nearly choked himself since this hiccup apparently was resistant to water. He bent forward and grabbed the counter as he coughed up the water that threatened to kill him, hearing his boyfriend laughing even harder since he heard what happened out there.

"I am happy to-hiccup-know that I can entertain you by-hiccup-nearly dying!" Gray shot back to the living room rather irritated by now, his hiccups only increasing. He sighed deep in defeat and walked back to his laughing long-time best friend who where now laying on the floor, looking up at him as he laid down on his back on the now free couch.

"Gray, I didn't mean to laugh at you so much," the fire Mage looked up at his companion with a sad expression, a restrained laugh escaped his lips when a new hiccup was heard, "I was just caught of guard, that's all."

"You ain't alone about that at least." he looked down towards the rosette on the floor, surprised to be able to speak uninterrupted, and followed him with his gaze as the rosette stood up and slowly laid down on top of him, Gray parted his legs, letting one leg fall off the couch and rest the foot on the floor, so that the other could lay down in between them, chest against chest.

"Gray, do you believe in the fact that when you have hiccups," Natsu started, resting his arms on his friend's chest as he rested his chin on top of them, looking into those dark blue orbs he loved, "That is a sign that a third person is thinking of you."

"By third person, you mean someone who ain't close by?" the shirtless Exhibitionist asked, earning a nod from the other, "I've heard of it, but I don't believe in it."

The Dragon Slayer looked confused at the taller male and frowned, "Why not?"

"It's just some stupid Fairy Tale." he simply stated, placing his hands under his head.

Natsu pouted at his boyfriend, "Prove it."

"Do you get hiccups all day whenever we are apart?" the question made the fire Mage frown.

"No I don't..." he eyed the other male confused.

"Exactly."

(-X-x-X-)

**A/N: I hope you got the point~ ^^**

**This is actually sort of based on a real conversation between me and my friend, though without the fluff hints and the last point, I just only got a hiccup out of nowhere and nearly choked myself with water.. And then she told me about the 'thinking about you' thing and this story is what struck my head!**

**The plan is that I will update this story whenever I get a new idea for these two in a short one-shot ^^ I just love this pairing~**

**I will gladly accept new ideas from all of you, just everything that pops into you head! :D**

**Drop your thoughts, ideas and anything else in a review please~ I eat those for breakfast xD and they help me keep on going! ^-^ If you want me to keep on going that is xD**

**'Til next time,**

**FairyTaiFreak**


	2. Moment 2, Thunderstorms

**Summary: **This is a collection of various one-shots, each one of them set on a moment in Natsu and Gray's life together.

**Pairing: **Natsu x Gray, Gray x Natsu, Graytsu etc.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters, it all belongs to it's rightful Master and Owner Hiro Mashima!

I just ship the pairings and do the plot on my own.

* * *

The lightning bolt struck down in a nearby tree, and a white light was seen emerging through the curtains, filling the darkly lit apartment with light that disappeared as fast as it came. The lightning was followed by an intense crashing sound, causing the windows to shake by the force and making a certain fire Mage jump in his seat on the floor, grabbing hold of his head as he was intensely shaking.

"M-m-make i-it s-stop!" came a low stutter from the scared Dragon Slayer, and he then felt strong arms surround his body. The rosette grabbed hold of the sudden comfort and leaned into the embrace, his shaking body slowly felt less tense. He felt so, protected. But as soon as his fears washed away, a new crash was heard outside, causing the rosette to jump anew, desperately gripping hold of his comfort's shirt as he felt those strong protective arms hold on tighter around his tense body.

"I am sorry, but I ain't a God." the reply came out as a whisper from the ice make Mage, as he then slowly started to hum comforting words to his scared boyfriend. Magnolia had been unluckily struck by a disaster in the form of a storm, and our well known but apparently less lucky Dragon Slayer is afraid of the lightning.

Soft sobs was heard from the rosette as he leaned his head against the ravens chest, trying to calm down as he felt the protection ease his stirred up mind. A new lightning struck down in Magnolia, and now the fire Mage couldn't take it. He jumped again with a scream, causing both Mages to fall to the side and where now laying down on the wooden floor.

"G-Gray," Natsu cried out into said Mage's chest, "I-I'm s-scared."

"Don't be." the raven softly stroke a hand through his boyfriends hair while his other held a strong grip around his waist, "I am here for you." He let a soft chuckle escape his lips as he felt the shaken teen in his arms relax and slowly fall asleep.

He made sure not to wake up the other while standing up, carrying the sleeping beauty bridal-style into his bedroom and laid down them both on the soft bed.

"I will always be there for you. I will never let go, even if you want me to. I love you so much that it hurts to be apart from you, if I could decide, then I would never leave your side." The raven let out a sigh as he watched the sleeping form of his boyfriend beside him, "I love you, Natsu."

"Gray," came a soft reply, surprising said male as he looked down into the now slightly parted eyelids, showing cobalt eyes looking back at him, "I love you too." he said rather sleepy, and the raven chuckled as he kissed his boyfriend softly on the cheek before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

(-X-x-X-)

* * *

**I have no idea what took me so long from updating this... But, here it is now!**

**Sorry for making Natsu sort of OOC in here, I mean he ain't afraid of lightning.. But that didn't stop me from doing this :D**

**Drop a review if you fell like telling me want you think, and I will gladly accept any ideas with open arms~ ^^**

**'Til next time,**

**FairyTailFreak**


End file.
